The Thunderstorm
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: this story takes place right after Lauren. Spencer tells Lila about the headaches. Rated T for Lila straddling Spencer's lap and a little make out session. Some family cuteness during a thunderstorm. And the growing baby does something special.


The Thunderstorm

Jasperismyhusband

A/N: This story takes place right after what happened to Emily and Spencer tells Lila about the headaches. A thunderstorm starts and little Ava is scared. I don't own the official characters of Criminal Minds or the show, if I did I'd be rich. I only own Ava and the unborn Reid baby.

…..

Spencer Reid have been having these migranes since he heard that Lila was pregnant but he had acted like it was nothing. He was wrong something was wrong and he needed to know why. He tried to keep a straight face at work and with his family but it wasn't going to work anymore. He needed to tell Lila his fears.

"Spencer, are you okay, you seem distracted?" Lila asked her husband as he was absentmindedly rubbing her small baby bump where their second child grew.

"No, Lila I am not okay. I've been having these migranes for a while. I went to see a doctor almost a month ago and he told me that there wasn't anything physically wrong with me. He said it might be psychosimatic but I don't believe that." He told his wife as he continued to rub her small belly.

"Spence, you should have told me this before, have you told anyone about this?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Only Emily, a couple of weeks ago before Doyle happened, Derek after that and now you." He told her with a sad look on his face.

Lila teared up when she heard that one of the last things I had told Emily was something this painful for him. She missed her friend and felt bad for Aaron and for the entire team. At the funeral she could see Aaron trying to be strong for Jack and Amelia and it broke her heart.

Lila turned and straddled his waist and kissed his lips. "Spence, everything will be okay. We are all going to be okay. Ava is doing great and so is this little baby." She put her fingers through his short hair and they began to make out until breath was necessary for both.

"I know Lils, it just scares me when doctors have no idea where the headaches are coming from."

All of a sudden there was the beginning of a thunderstorm outside. Thunder could be heard and they knew soon enough that Ava will be crying for them.

"DADDY, I'M SCARED!" Ava cried from her bed room.

Spencer retreated from the pregnant Lila and went to retrieve Ava.

"Princess, everything will be okay. Momma and Daddy are here." Reid told his sobbing daughter and she cuddled into his arms.

"I want to sleep with you and Mommy is that okay?" She asked with fear in her voice as she heard the roaring of the thunder. Reid picked her up and they walked back to the master bedroom.

Lila smiled when she saw her husband bring in their scared daughter.

"Momma, are you and the baby okay? Is she scared like me?" Ava asked her mother.

"No baby love, me and your little brother or sister are fine. Daddy will protect the three of us from the scaring thunder and lightning." Lila told her daughter with a smile on her face.

Spencer put Ava in the bed next to Lila and then he put Ava on his chest so she can hear his heartbeat. Whenever Ava was scared she always liked to hear his daddy's heartbeat it would calm her down and put her to sleep.

"I love you daddy and momma!" Ava told her parents sleepily.

"I love you too, baby love!" Lila told her as tears filled her eyes with love and kissed her cheek.

"Princess, I love you, your momma and the new baby so much!" Spencer told her as he kissed her forehead and she shut her eyes to fall asleep.

As Lila was about to fall asleep she felt the baby kick for the first time and she had a big grin on her face which her husband noticed.

"Spence, the baby kicked for the first time give me your hand he or she will kick again." Lila looked at him with loving eyes and she took his hand.

Spencer smiled when he felt the kick within his wife's tummy and chuckled a little too loudly. Ava woke up confused.

"Princess, do you want to feel the baby kick?" Spencer asked his daughter.

Ava nodded and put her hand on Lila's growing tummy. She felt the kick and giggled and kissed where the baby kicked.

"Baby, this is your big sister Ava, get big and strong in mommy's tummy and then you will be as cute as me when you come out." Ava told the baby and she got a kick in response to her voice.

"Spencer, he or she was kicking when Ava was talking to him or her. I guess the baby already loves Ava." Lila said with a smile on her face.

Spencer and Lila cuddled with Ava until all three of them fell asleep and the storm was over.

THE END.

A/N 2: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THE SEX OF THE BABY SHOULD BE FOR WHEN I WRITE THE STORY OF THEM FINDING OUT THE SEX OF THE BABY!


End file.
